Das Generationenschiff
Harry Kim lässt sich gegen alle Protokolle der Sternenflotte auf eine Affäre mit Derran Tal ein, was für beide unabsehbare Folgen hat. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Auf einem großen Schiff tritt Harry Kim, wild sich küssend, mit einer jungen Frau in ein Quartier ein. Harry Kim gibt zu bedenken, dass sie hier nicht sein dürfen. Aber sie meint, es habe sie ja keiner weggehen gesehen. Dann nimmt sie ihm seinen Kommunikator ab und wirft ihn weg. Kim meint erschrocken, dass er diesen benötigt und fragt, was passiert, wenn ihn jemand ruft und er nicht reagieren kann. Jedoch gibt ihm die Frau zu verstehen, dass er schweigen soll, fasst seinen Hinterkopf und küsst ihn innig auf den Mund. Plötzlich luminesziert Har4ys Haut. Doch Tal meint, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen solle. Dann stößt sie ihn auf die Couch, hebt sein Shirt hoch und beginnt seine Brust zu küssen. Akt I: Reparatur des Warpantriebs thumb|leftthumb|Jippeq kreuzt die Finger. Captain Kathryn Janeway bemüht sich Zugang zu der Warpanlage des Schiffes der Varro zu erhalten. Ein Varro teilt ihr jedoch mit, dass die Zentrale Kontrolle für sie tabu ist. Janeway meint, dass sie die Anlage rekonfigurieren müssen, um die Arbeiten zu beenden. Jedoch wird alles als geheim eingestuft. Er fordert Janeway auf, diese Arbeit als erledigt zu betrachten. Er wirft ihr vor, dass sie ihr Schiff zwei Wochen lang auf den Kopf gestellt haben und keine Ergebnisse erkennbar wären. Da fordert Janeway ihn auf die Antimaterieinjektoren zu checken. Als er diese aufruft, erkennt er, dass sie wieder funktionieren. Janeway erklärt ihm, dass sie nur noch einen Schuss Antimaterie von der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] benötigen und dann wieder allein fliegen können. Janeway versucht ihn zu überzeugen, da sie bereits große Fortschritte erreicht haben. Außerdem sind sie doch in gewisser Hinsicht wie entfernte Cousins. Sie sind beide Forschungsreisende. Vor 400 Jahren sind sie mit einem kleinen Schiff aufgebrochen und jetzt haben die Varro ein richtiges Generationenschiff. Janeway glaubt hier, auch die Zukunft der Voyager zu sehen, da auch ihre Reise Jahrzehnte dauern könnte, Sie redet mit Engelszungen und hat Erfolg und bekommt Zugriff auf ihre Computersysteme. Tom Paris und B'Elanna Torres kommen herein und beginnen damit, Warpplasma Finger zu kreuzen, was Glück bringen solle. Es funktioniert und die Warpreaktoren 1 bis 14 gehen wieder in Betrieb. thumb|Kim wirft Tal ihre Uniform zu. Harry Kim wacht im Quartier der Frau auf, er macht sich Sorgen. Gedankenverloren steht er am Fenster und sieht zum Fenster hinaus. Derran Tal fordert ihn auf, wieder ins Bett zu kommen und zu kuscheln. Jedoch geht Kim einige Meter und bleibt nachdenklich stehen, da der Captain Beziehungen zur Varro-Crew ausdrücklich untersagt hatte. Derran versucht ihn zu beruhigen, da jemand, der sie gesehen hätte, es inzwischen gemeldet hätte. Kim meint, dass er allein durch seinen Aufenthalt in diesem Raum ein halbes Dutzend Bestimmungen verletzt und er weiß nicht einmal, ob es eine Vorschrift für körperliche Liebe gibt. Der Captain hat ausdrücklich verboten eine persönliche Beziehung mit einem Mitglieder der Varrocrew einzugehen. Er ist schockiert, dass er einen direkten Befehl verletzt hat. Doch nun befiehlt Derran Tal ihm, wieder ins Bett zu kommen und Kim setzt sich auf das Bett. Sie kann seine Ängste nicht verstehen, es ist doch kein Verbrechen sich zu lieben. Da wird das Schiff erschüttert und Kim erkennt, dass die Ingenieure gerade mit dem Plasmatransfer begonnen haben. Er will so schnell wie möglich in den Maschinenraum gehen und beginnt hastig sich anzuziehen. Dabei greift er nach der falschen Uniform und versucht sie anzulegen. Tal bleibt im Bett liegen und meint, dass sie gespannt ist, wie er in ihrer Uniform aussieht. Dann wirft Kim ihr diese zu und greift nach seinen eigenen Sachen. Kim versucht ihr die Konsequenzen zu erklären, wenn er nicht an seinem Posten steht, worauf Tal scherzhaft meint, dass er dann wohl exekutiert würde. Kim kann über den Scherz nicht lachen und empfiehlt Derran, dass sie getrennt in den Maschinenraum gehen. thumb|Im Maschinenraum wird gearbeitet. Dort versuchen Tom Paris und B'Elanna Torres inzwischen, den Antrieb des Varro-Schiffes wieder funktionsfähig zu machen. Als Harry Kim erschient, meint Torres scherzhaft, wer wohl zum letzten Satz gekommen sei. Paris erklärt, dass er zu spät für den Witz und viel zu spät für die Arbeit erschienen sei. Kim entschuldigt sich damit, dass er die Verteiler im Segment 22 gecheckt habe. Dann trifft auch Derran Tal im Maschinenraum ein, wo Jippeq Janeway mitteilt, dass sich die Warpreaktion destabilisiert. Tal kann das Problem jedoch nicht finden. Janeway erklärt, dass es in einer knappen Minute multiple Kernbrüche gibt. Daher brechen sie den Transfer ab. Torres erkennt, dass die Probleme von diversen Mikrofrakturen in der gesamten Außenhülle herrühren. Jippeq fragt, wieso sie diese nicht vorher entdeckt haben. Janeway meint, dass sie alle Hüllensegmente ihres Schiffes utnersuchen müssen. Jippeq ist nicht begeistert darüber, dass dies Tage dauern wird. Doch Janeway erwidert nur, dass sie umso schneller fertig sind, je schneller sie mit der Arbeit beginnen. thumb|Tom Paris spricht Harry Kim auf seine Beziehung zu Derran Tal an. Als Harry zusammen mit Tom wieder auf die Voyager kommt und durch einen Gang geht, spricht Paris ihn auf die Ingenieursassistentin Derran Tal an. Er fragt sich, wohin Kim verschwunden sei. Dieser gibt wieder an, dass er die Plasmaleitungen in Segment 22 überprüft habe. Paris meint, dass es dort auch Schallduschen geben müsse, da Kim nun viel sauberer als vorher sei. Paris bezeichnet Kim als lausigen Lügner. Es sei doch offensichtlich, dass Harry eine Affäre mit ihr habe. Harry will zuerst leugnen, aber er ist ein lausiger Lügner, Tom bemerkt das sofort. Paris erklärt, dass er wieder hinter der falschen Frau her ist, wie schon bei der Borg, dem falschen Zwilling und einem Hologramm. Harry verspricht, sich von ihr fernzuhalten, doch kaum hat er sein Quartier betreten, nimmt er wieder Kontakt mit ihr auf. Derran Tal fragt, wo er solange war und meint, dass sie die 22 Minuten kaum aushalten konnte. Kim meint, dass es ein Test war, wie lange er es ohne sie aushalten kann. Sie fragt, ob er dies als Kompliment oder Beleidigung auffassen soll. Da er bei erster Gelegenheit eine Komverbindung hergestellt hat, meint Kim, es sei ein Kompliment. Sie unterhalten sich über die vergangene Nacht und sind erstaunt, was mit ihnen beiden passiert ist, als sie miteinander geschlafen haben. Kim meint, dass er es sich so nicht vorgestellt habe. thumb|Tuvok und Chakotay versuchen eine geheime Transmission aufzuspüren. Auf der Brücke der Voyager meint Tom Paris zu Tuvok, dass es beeindruckend sei, dass das Umgebungskontrollsystem des Varroschiffs so programmiert werden kann, dass es jedes Habitat nachbildet. Tuvok könnte Vulkan in seinem Quartier nachbilden, doch Tuvok weiß nicht, wieso er dies tun sollte. Paris meint, dass er so heimatliche Gefühle wecken könne und den Frühling am Ufer des Yuronsees verbringen könnte. Paris meint, dass Tuvok dies nicht versteht und erklärt, dass die Fremden wissen, wie man komfortabel lebt, da sie schon dreihundert Jahre unterwegs sind. Tuvok findet dies jedoch nicht wichtig und Paris geht ernüchtert zu seiner Station zurück. Dann fragt Chakotay Tuvok, wie er es geschafft habe, dass Paris schon nach zwei Minuten mit seiner Schwärmerei aufhöre. Tuvok erklärt, dass er wartet, bis Paris von seiner eigenen Unlogik überwältigt wird. Da wird die Transmission von Tuvok entdeckt. Chakotay befiehlt dem Vulkanier herauszufinden, wohin sie gesendet wurde. Harry Kim spricht in seinem Quartier über das Komsystem mit Derran Tal und fragt sie, wo sie jetzt gern wäre. Sie erklärt, dass sie gern auf einem warmen Mond wäre, wo die Schwerkraft gering ist. Dort wären auch keine Schotts im Weg, die sie daran hindern ins Fliegen zu gelangen. Dann fragt sie Kim, wo er jetzt gern sein würde. Kim fällt jedoch nichts anderes ein, als Tals Kabine. Sie fragt ihn, was er dann sagen würde. Kim meint, dass er das Licht dämpfen würde. Als Tal ihn fragt, was er machen würde, wenn sie dies ablehnt, erklärt Kim, dass sie das Licht dann auch anlassen können. Tuvok und Chakotay verfolgen inzwischen die Nachricht zu Segment 16 des Varroschiffs, zu den Wohnquartieren zurück. Tom bemerkt es und ihm wird klar, dass es nur Harry sein kann, der mit Tal spricht, er unterbricht die Nachricht und lässt es wie einen Unfall aussehen, um Harry zu schützen. Tuvok registriert, dass die Transmission endet. Paris zweifelt an, dass es eine Transmission war und meint, dass es vielleicht nur eine Anomalie im Komsystem war. Chakotay lässt Tuvok daher eine Diagnose durchführen. Im Frachtraum hält Chakotay wenig später eine Ansprache an eine versammelte Gruppe von Offizieren. Er erklärt, dass sie bei der Suche nach der Ursache der strukturellen Defekte hoffentlich mehr Glück haben als die Varro. Während der Ansprache meint Paris zu seinem Nebenmann Kim, dass dieser sich bei ihm bedanken sollte, da er letzte Nacht das Kommunikationssystem abstürzen ließ, um seine Kontaktaufnahme mit dem Varroschiff zu verbergen. Er rät Kim das nächste Mal seine Spuren besser zu verwischen, wenn er Derran Tal kontaktiert. Er fragt auch, wie lange es zwischen ihnen schon läuft. Kim meint, dass es so ist, seit sie bei einem Plasmarelais zusammenarbeiteten. Paris weist ihn darauf hin, dass er ein Dutzend Protokolle verletzt, doch Kim meint, dass sie sich dessen bewusst sind. Inzwischen hat Chakotay die Diensteinteilung vorgenommen und Seven of Nine gibt Harry Kim ein PADD, da sie gemeinsam das Generationenschiff von der Astrometrie aus überwachen sollen. Kim scheint wenig begeistert und folgt Seven. thumb|Seven of Nine bemerkt Kims Unwohlsein. In der Astrometrie stellt Seven fest, dass die Teams Alpha und Gamma das Scannen der Sektionen 64 und 65 beendet haben. Kim meint, dass dieses Schiff einen Borg-Kubus in den Schatten stellt und Seven erwidert darauf, dass die Technologie der Varro beeindruckend ist. Seven erklärt, dass seine Konstruktion allerdings planlos ist. Kim erklärt dies mit den Improvisationen, zu denen die Varro im Laufe ihrer Reise gezwungen wurden. Kim fragt sie auch, was sie von Liebe hält. Als Seven fragt, welche Relevanz dies für ihren Scan nach Mikrofraktuiren habe, erklärt Kim es mit allgemeinem Interesse. Seven erkundigt sich, ob er nach elterlicher, romantischer Liebe oder Zuneigung zwischen Freunden fragt. Kim erklärt, dass er romantische Liebe meint, laut Seven ein Zustand sexueller Anziehung, welcher die Fortpflanzung erleichtert. Kim meint, dass er wohl die falsche Person fragt, doch Seven erklärt, dass die Borg diesen Zustand bei über 6000 assimilierten Spezies fanden. Kim meint ironisch, dass sich die Bezeichnung Zustand bei ihr anhört, als wäre es eine Krankheit. Seven antwortet, dass die physischen Reaktionen eines Verliebten durchaus Ähnlichkeit mit Krankheiten hätten. So löst eine Reihe von biochemischen Reaktionen eine emotionale Kaskade aus, welche das normale Funktionieren beeinträchtigt. Kim meint, dass sie seine Frage vergessen solle, doch Seven fragt ihn gerade heraus, ob er verliebt sei. Kim antowrtet, dass er sich diese Frage selbst stellte. Harry fühlt sich Stunden danach immer merkwürdiger und während er mit Seven in der Astrometrie das Generationenschiff untersucht, beginnt seine Haut zu leuchten. Kim erklärt, dass es die Beleuchtung sein muss, doch Seven ist sicher, dass er es war. Dann leuchtet auch seine Hand, doch Kim will nicht auf die Krankenstation. Da ergreift Seven ihn kurzerhand am Arm und bringt ihn zum Doktor. Akt II: Regelübertretungen thumb|Der Doktor untersucht Harry Kim. Auf der Krankenstation wird Harry Kim vom Doktor untersucht. Der Fähnrich meint, dass er nicht ernsthaft erkrankt sei und will umgehend vom Biobett aufstehen. Doch der Doktor lässt ihn sich wieder hinlegen und stellt fest, dass Kims Beta-Endorphinwerte abnorm erhöht sind. Der Doktor fragt, ob er auf dem Generationenschiff mit irgendwelchen Toxinen oder Antimateriestrahlung in Kontakt geriet. Dies verneint der Fähnrich. Der Arzt fragt weiter, ob er in einer wissenschaftlichen Station mit einem biologischen Wirkstoff in Kontakt geriet oder in ihrer Küche etwas gegessen hat. Auch dies verneint Kim. Seven of Nine stellt inzwischen fest, dass in Kims zerebralen Kortex eine ungewöhnliche synaptische Aktivität vorhanden ist. Der Doktor will angesichts dieser Situation um diese unbekannte Krankheit die vollständigen Quarantäneprotokolle initiieren und lässt Seven den Captain informieren. Außerdem solle dieser Bioalarm auslösen. Harry Kim unterbricht den Doktor jedoch und meint, dass er diese Werte erklären könne. Dann blickt er zu Seven und bittet sie sie allein zu lassen. Seven meint, dass der Doktor im Falle einer Epidemie ihre Hilfe gebrauchen könne, doch Kim entgegnet, dass die Gefahr einer Epidemie nicht besteht. Nach einem rückversichernden Blick zum Doktor, verlässt Seven of Nine dann die Krankenstation. Harry erzählt dem Schiffsarzt nun von der Beziehung mit Derran, mit der er letzte Nacht ein sehr persönliches Treffen hatte. Als Kim erwähnt, dass sie Sex hatten, fragt der Doktor schockiert nach, ob er tatsächlich Geschechtsverkehr mit einer fremden Spezies ohne Freigabe durch den medizinischen Offizier hatte. Kim meint, dass er im Eifer des Gefechts nicht an solche Folgen gedacht hat. Der Doktor entgegnet, dass er überhaupt nicht gedacht hat, da er sonst um das Risiko gewusst hätte und dies vermieden hätte. Dann lässt er Kim auf einem Stuhl Platz nehmen und beginnt mit einer Behandlung. Außerdem müsse auch seine Freundin erscheinen. Kim fragt, ob dies wirklich zu geschehen habe, was der Doktor mit Verweis auf seine Verantwortung als medizinischer Offizier bestätigt. Darüber hinaus ist er auch verpflichtet diesen Vorfall dem Captain zu melden. thumb|Captain Janeway hält Fähnrich Harry Kim eine Standpauke. Wenig später steht Captain Janeway in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum vor dem Fenster und blickt zum angedockten Varroschiff hinüber. Als Harry Kim in den Raum eintritt, meint sie zu ihm, dass sie von Kim mehr erwartet hätte. Dieser meint, dass es ihm leid tut und erklärt, dass er nicht wisse, was er sich dabei gedacht habe. Janeway reagiert dementsprechend wütend über den Bruch des Protokolls der Sternenflotte durch Harry. Sie verweist darauf, dass er nicht umsonst ein Semester Interspeziesprotokoll an der Akademie absolvierte und das Handbuch über persönliche Beziehungen nicht umsonst drei Zentimeter dick ist. Kim rezitiert einen Satz aus dem Handbuch, der besagt, dass ein Mitglied der Sternenflotte erst die Genehmigung seines vorgesetzten Offiziers und des medizinischen Offiziers einholen muss, bevor er eine Beziehung mit einem Mitglied einer fremden Spezies eingeht. Janeway beglückwünscht ihn ironisch zur korrekten Zitierung und meint, dass laut dem Doktor sein Zustand nicht ernst ist. Daher muss er nicht auf der Krankenstation bleiben. Allerdings stimmt sie der Empfehlung des Doktors zu, bei ihm und Tal komplette Bioscans durchzuführen. Außerdem muss sie auch mit den Varro Kontakt aufnehmen, um abschätzen zu können, welche biologische Gefahr durch Kim vielleicht eingeschleppt wurde. Janeway gibt auch ihrer Enttäuschung darüber Ausdruck, dass Kim ihre Bemühungen, diesem Volk zu helfen, gefährdet hat, von denen sie sich auch erhoffte möglicherweise Technologie zu erhalten. Kim bittet den Captain um die Erlaubnis offen zu reden. Danach meint er zu Janeway, dass dies keine Affäre war, sondern dass er echte Gefühle zu Tal entwickelt hat. Janeway nimmt dies zur Kenntnis, erklärt aber, dass er das Protokoll verletzt hat und sie deswegen einen formellen Verweis in seiner Akte vermerken wird. Außerdem befiehlt sie ihm diese Beziehung sofort abzubrechen. Schockiert sieht Kim ihr einige Sekunden in die Augen, ehe er den Befehl bestätigt. Dann lässt sie Kim wegtreten. Unterdessen geht Tuvok mit einem PADD durch einen Gang des Schiffes, als er von Neelix angesprochen wird, der ganz aufgeregt aus dem Turbolift gestürzt kommt. Er hat ein PADD in der Hand und berichtet ihm, dass ihm vor ein paar Tagen auffiel, dass einige Vorräte verschwunden sind. Dazu zählen Getränke, Notrationen, nichts was einen Alarm rechtfertigt. Neelix hat bereits recherchiert und herausgefunden, dass sich jemand Zugang zu den Umgebungskontrollen des Schiffs verschafft hat. Sie erkennen, dass Energie in die Lebenserhaltungssysteme in Jeffriesröhre G33 auf Deck 15 geleitet wurde. Neelix fragt, ob diese Sektion normalerweise unbewohnt ist. Tuvok bestätigt dies und meint, dass der Täter den Befehl codiert hat, da diese Sektion üblicherweise nicht bewohnt ist. thumb|Ein Varro-Dissident wird entdeckt. Gemeinsam klettern Tuvok und Neelix in die Jeffriesröhre und finden einen Beutel mit den entwendeten Notrationen vor. Tuvok meint, dass sie den Dieb gefunden haben. Neelix findet außerdem einen Handscanner der Varro. Außerdem wurde laut Tuvok diese Kammer mit atembarem Sauerstoff versorgt. Dann öffnet er mit dem Phaser in der Hand eine Luke und sie entdecken einen Varro, der sich dort versteckt hatte. thumb|Harry Kim und Derran Tal können sich nicht trennen. Harry geht inzwischen zu Tal in ihr Quartier auf dem Varroschiff und fragt, ob sie momrntan arbeitet. Auf einem Monitor betrachtet sie gerade ein Pulsarenfeld und erzählt Kim, dass sie sich gerade vorstellt, wie es wäre, wenn sie dorthin fliegen und es direkt untersuchen könne, anstatt es nur mit Langstreckensensoren zu erforschen. Kim fragt, ob es zu weit von ihrem Kurs entfernt liegt. Doch Tal erzählt, dass dieses Feld zu nah an einem bewohnten System liegt. Ironisch meint sie, dass das mächtige Generationenschiff immer vor allem wegrennt, was anders ist. Dann setzt sie sich auf ihr Bett und erklärt, dass sich diese Verhaltensweise ändern wird. Kim wechselt nun das Thema und spricht von einer schlechten Nachricht, die er mitgebracht hat. Er teilt ihr mit, dass ihm befohlen wurde die Verbindung abzubrechen. SIe fragt, wie sie davon erfahren haben und Kim berichtet, dass seine Haut begann zu lumineszieren. Derran Tal meint, dass dies nicht hätte passieren dürfen, da ihre Spezies zu verschieden sind. Es wird Olan'vora genannt - geteiltes Herz. Die biologische Verbindung, die sie hatten, wird sie beide verändern. Diese Verbindung wird ihm keinen Schaden zufügen, aber Harry und auch Derran verändern. Sie werden einander näher kommen und sollten sich daher voneinander fern halten, damit die Verbindung nicht stärker wird. Sie trauern beide ihrer Beziehung nach und meinen, dass sie zumindest zwei wundervolle Wochen miteinander verbrachten. Harry verabschiedet sich, doch er kann nicht gehen und beide fallen sich in die Arme. thumb|Der Varro wird von Chakotay und Tuvok verhört. Der von Tuvok und Neelix entdeckte Varro wird an Bord der USS Voyager inzwischen von Tuvok und Commander Chakotay verhört. Chakotay erkundigt sich, wie der Varro an Bord des Schiffes gelangte. Dieser berichtet, dass er durch eine Andockluke hereinkam. Tuvok erklärt, dass er einen Eindringlingsalarm hätte auslösen müssen, worauf der Varro lakoisch meint, dass dieser leicht abzuschalten war. Dann stellt er klar, dass er nicht mehr auf das Generationenschiff zurückkehren wird. Chakotay erwidert, dass sie darüber noch entscheiden werden. Er fragt den Varro, warum er das Schiff verlassen will. Der Varro erklärt, dass er kein Krimineller ist und bittet sie, ihn im nächsten bewohnten System abzusetzen. Chakotay verlangt eine Erklärung, sofern er nicht in den Arrest gebracht werden will. Daraufhin erzählt der Varro, dass er mit einem der Reparaturteams an Bord kam und bittet um Asyl. Er erzählt, dass nicht alle dort glücklich sind und einige tausend das Schiff verlassen wollen. Außerdem kursieren Gerüchte, dass es eine Bewegung geben soll, die das Schiff verlassen will. Einige von denen sind bereit, Gewalt anzuwenden. Tuvok erkundigt sich nach Details. Mehr will er dazu nicht sagen, da er fürchtet, dass seine Führer sie dazu benutzen, um ihn auszuhorchen. Chakotay lässt Tuvok die Varro-Behörden darüber informieren, dass sie einen ihrer Leute gefunden haben. Er wird in die Arrestzelle gebracht. Bevor er mit Tuvok den Raum verlässt, meint er zu Chakotay, dass es noch hunderte Varro gibt, die so denken wie er. Akt III: Sabotage thumb|Captain Janeway hört Chakotays Einwände gegen Kims Bestrafung. Bei einem gemeinsamen Mahl erkundigt sich Chakotay später bei Janeway, die sich inzwischen an Jipeg gewandt hatte, ob sie etwas über diese Dissidentenbewegung erfahren hat. Laut Jipeg besteht diese Bewegung nur aus Gerüchten. Anschließend gibt sie Chakotay ein PADD mit neuen Verhaltensprotokollen für die Arbeit mit den Varro. Nach dem Zwischenfall mit Fähnrich Kim bestehen sie darauf, dass sie ihre Crews getrennt halten. Janeway drückt auch ihr Verständnis für die Reaktion der Varro aus. Allerdings meint Chakotay, dass ein formeller Verweis eine ziemlich harte Strafe dafür ist, dass Kim mit einer Frau intim war. Janeway rechtfertigt sich, dass es extrem wirkt, aber die Strafe auch eine Wirkung haben sollte. Chakotay erklärt, dass Kim gequält wirkt und sie so ihr Ziel erreicht habe. Er bittet Janeway ihre Entscheidung noch einmal zu überdenken. Janeway meint, dass sie an alle ihre Offiziere die gleichen Anforderungen stellt. Chakotay bittet sie, ihr zuzuhören. Janeway meint, dass Kim sich als Fähnrich noch nicht das Recht verdient hat, einen ihrer Befehle infrage zu stellen. Da werden sie von B'Elanna Torres unterbrochen, die den Captain in den Maschinenraum ruft, da sie bei der Untersuchung des Varroschiffes etwas entdeckt haben. thumb|Jippeq wirft Janeway vor, unmoralisch zu sein. Auf dem Weg zum Maschinenraum begegnet sie Jipeq, der sie fragt, ob ihre Crewmitglieder immer Angehörige der Spezies, denen sie begegnen, zu verführen versuchen. Janeway verneint dies und verweist darauf, dass diese Beziehung auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Jipeq bestreitet dies, da die Varro nicht die unbekümmerte Einstellung der Menschen zu intimen Beziehungen teilen würden. Janeway stellt klar, dass ihre Einstellung nicht unbekümmert ist und Kim bereits einen Verweis erhalten habe. Sie fragt danach, was mit Tal ist. Jipeq erzählt Janeway, dass in der Varrogesellschaft die Paarung sehr ernst genommen wird und die Varro einen Partner für das ganze Leben wählen und eine biochemische Verbindung zwischen den Partnern entsteht. Man trennt sich nur äußerst selten und manch eine Trennung verläuft tödlich. Er fragt, was aus Tal werden soll, wenn Kim auf der Suche nach seiner nächsten Eroberung davonfliegt. thumb|Seven und Torres informieren Janeway und Jipeq über die Parasiten. Im Maschinenraum erstattet B'Elanna Torres dem Captain und Jipeq Bericht. Seven und B'Elanna haben Parasiten auf Silikonbasis in der Andockrampe der Voyager gefunden. Diese verursachen Mikrorisse, genauso wie auf dem Varroschiff. Janeway fragt, ob dies ein Zufall sei, doch Torres berichtet, dass sie dies bezweifelte. Eine Untersuchung von Seven of Nine hat dies bestätigt. Seven zeigt ihnen einen molekularen Scan. Die Parasiten basieren auf Silikon und ernähren sich von Duraniumlegierungen. Seven of Nine berichtet, dass sie sich wohl vor einigen Monaten an der Außenhülle des Varroschiffes ansiedelten und dann zur Voyager wanderten. B'Elanna Torres berichtet, dass die Parasiten synthetisch sind. Seven hält es für möglich, dass jemand an Bord des Generationenschiffs diese Parasiten erschaffen hat, um die einzelnen Habitate voneinander zu trennen. Jipeq hält dies für unwahrscheinlich, doch Seven entgegnet, dass vielleicht nicht jeder im Varrokollektiv verbleiben will. thumb|Derran Tal und Harry Kim machen einen nicht genehmigten Ausflug in einem Shuttle. Derran Tal liegt unterdessen in ihrem Bett in ihrem Quartier und liest ein PADD. Da wird sie von Harry Kim über eine Komverbindung gerufen. Dieser erklärt, dass er die Komverbindung nicht offen halten kann und lädt sie zu einem Ausflug ein. Noch ehe Derran weitere Fragen stellen kann, beamt er sie in ein Shuttle. Derran Tal erkundigt sich, was ein Shuttle ist, worauf Kim antwortet, dass es sich um ein Kurzstreckenschiff handelt, das sie für Außenmissionen benutzen. Derran ist begeistert, da sie überall hinfliegen könnten. Kim meint, dass sie bis 19 Uhr hier draußen bleiben können, da er mit den Reparaturen an einer Hüllenfraktur schneller als geplant fertig geworden ist. Derran Tal setzt sich auf Kims Schoß und fragt, wie viele Protokolle er diesmal verletzt habe. Sie zählt die nicht genehmigte Verwendung eines Shuttles und Entführung auf. Kim fügt noch die Missachtung eines direkten Befehls des Captains hinzu. Dann meint er, dass er verrückt sein muss, doch laut Derran gefällt er ihr so. Derran greift auf die Navigationskontrollen zu, als Harry ihre Hände von der Konsole nimmt, da sie beinahe die Wohnquartiere der Varro vaporisiert hätte. Ironisch meint Derran, dass diese sowieso gereinigt werden müssten. Dann will sie zu einem 300000 Kilometer entfernten Nebel fliegen und diesen untersuchen. Sie hat ihn in den vergangenen Tagen mit den Sensoren beobachtet, würde ihn aber lieber in echt sehen. Kim lässt Derran auf dem zweiten Sitz Platz nehmen und sie fliegen zu einem Nebel. Im Zentrum des Nebels entdecken die beiden eine Subraumvakuole, die laut Derran wie ein Gravitationsanker wirken muss. Derran ist begeistert und meint, dass sie Wochen braucht, um diese Daten zu analysieren und fragt nach einer Speichervorrichtung, um die Werte dorthin zu überspielen. Kim meint, dass er noch niemanden gesehen hat, der von einem Clusternebel so begeistert war. Kim meint, dass sie süß aussieht, wenn sie scannt, worauf Tal meint, dass er wohl eine Spur gebrochener Herzen durch den Delta-Quadranten gezogen habe. Da ertönt ein weiterer Alarm und Kim checkt die Sensoren. Jedoch zeigt dieser nur eine Strahlungsemission vom Nebel an. Kim meint, dass er bereits einen Annäherungsalarm vermutete, doch Derran Tal erinnert ihn daran, dass er erst in einigen Stunden vermisst wird. Kim verweist darauf, dass sie Tuvok nicht kenne, der Roten Alarm gibt, sobald ein Elektron nicht an seinem Platz ist. Derran Tal meint, dass diese Dinge wichtig seien und sie auch darüber nachdenkt. Allerdings könne man etwas, an das man wirklich glaubt, nicht vergessen. Kim meint, dass bei jedem Regelverstoß, es ihm so vorkommt, als würde sein Schädel dekomprimieren. Er kommt sich vor, wie eine Borg-Drohne, die gegen ihre Programmierung verstößt, der beste Sternenflottenoffizier und Captain des Velocity-Teams zu sein. Wie jeder Sternenflottenkadett träumt er davon Brückenoffizier und Captain zu werden. Derran Tal erwidert, dass die Erforschung des Unbekannten befreiend ist und er keine Angst haben solle, ihre Beziehung zu erforschen. Da ertönt ein Alarm und Harry Kim ortet den Delta Flyer. Sie werden gerufen und Kim öffnet einen Kanal. Tuvok teilt ihm mit, dass er die direkten Befehle des Captains missachtet hat und zur USS Voyager zurückkehren soll. Außerdem solle er auch Tal mitbringen, da diese von den Varro wegen eines Sabotageaktes gesucht wird. Akt IV: Auswirkungen thumb|Derran Tal und Jippeq stehen sich gegenüber. Im Konferenzraum der Voyager hält Jippeq eine flammende Rede und erklärt Tal, dass es keinen Sinn habe die Tat zu leugnen, da sie eine schematische Darstellung des Parasiten in ihrer persönlichen Datenbank gefunden haben. Er fragt, ob ihr bewusst war, dass sie damit das Generationenschiff, ihr Zuhause, zerstören könnte. Tal erklärt, dass das Schiff für einige von ihnen mehr ein Gefängnis, als ein Zuhause ist. Der Varro fragt sie daraufhin, ob sie damit die Sabotage rechtfertigen will. Er meint, dass sie Kim mit hineinzog, doch Tuvok wirft ein, dass Kims Mittäterschaft erst bewiesen werden muss. Tal wirft ein, dass sie nicht die Einzige ist, die das Schiff verlassen will. Nun fragt Janeway nach, was die Ingenieurin damit meint. Jipeq erklärt, dass es auf ihrem Schiff eine kleine Gruppe von Dissidenten gibt. Tal widerspricht jedoch, da ihre Gruppe einige Hundert Personen umfasse und sie ihre Freiheit erreichen wollen, die Freiheit so zu leben, wie sie wollen und dorthin zu gehen, wohin sie wollen. Tuvok erkundigt sich, wie sie dies erreichen will, wenn ihr Schiff zerstört wird. Sie erklärt, dass sie das Schiff nicht zerstören wollen, sondern das Schiff teilen wollen. Die Parasiten zielen auf die Verbindungen zwischen den Modulen, von denen jedes autonom agieren kann. Nachdem das Schiff in die Module zerlegt wurde, könne laut Tal jedes Modul selbst entscheiden, welchen Weg es gehen wolle. Jippeq erklärt daraufhin, dass ihr Schiff nicht nur eine Ansammlung von Modulen sei, sondern es ein Gefühl von Einheit und Tradition ausdrückt. Tal fragt nach den Rechten der Minderheit. Janeway wirft ein, dass es durch die Trennung des Schiffes Dekompressionsexplosionen und Opfer geben könnte. Der Captain fragt sie, ob sie das will. Sie bittet sie, ihr zu helfen. Jippeq meint, dass Tal eine Kriminelle ist, doch Janeway stellt klar, dass sie die Einzige ist, die das Problem beheben könne. Janeway erklärt, dass sie eine Datenverbindung zum Generationenschiff aufbauen werden, um die Parasiten zu verlangsamen. Tal stimmt dem zu, damit die gefährdeten Segmente evakuiert werden können. Wütend verlässt Jippeg mit Tal dann den Konferenzraum und Tuvok folgt ihnen. Erneut kommt es zu einem Streitgespräch zwischen Harry und Janeway. Janeway erklärt ihm, dass nur der Bericht des Doktors zwischen ihm und dem Kriegsgericht steht, da der Doktor meint, dass die biochemische Verbindung zwischen Kim und Tal Kims Verhalten beeinflusst. Daher geht sie davon aus, dass dies sein Verhalten beeinflusst hat und schickt ihn auf die Krankenstation. Kim folgt ihr auf die Brücke und lehnt eine Behandlung ab. Janeway geht mit ihm weiter in ihren Bereitschaftsraum und gibt ihm 30 Sekunden, bis sie ihn von Tuvok auf die Krankenstation schleifen lässt. Kim erklärt, dass er nicht krank sei und die Befehle missachtete, weil Tal und er sich lieben. Janeway meint, dass Harry Kim nicht so spricht, wie der Harry Kim, den sie kennt. Kim erwidert, dass er seit fünf Jahren auf dem Schiff dient und sich weiterentwickelt hat. Janeway fragt, ob er seine Karriere für Tal aufgeben will. Kim fragt sie, ob sie jemals spürte, wie die Liebe einem den Hals zuschnürt. Janeway meint, dass sie den Mann, den sie heiraten wollte, verloren hat und er werde Tal genauso verlieren. Kim fragt, ob sie ein Hypospray genommen hätte, wenn dies verhindert hätte, dass der Schmerz des Verlustes nachlässt. Da gibt es eine Erschütterung und Chakotay ruft den Captain auf die Brücke. thumb|Trennung der Habitate Die Parasiten haben unterdessen das Schiff so sehr geschwächt, das Teile des Schiffes beginnen sich voneinander zu trennen. Chaktoay meldet dies dem Captain und Janeway befiehlt Kim auf seine Station. Tuvok meldet, dass die Schilde des Varroschiffes schwächer werden und Kim erkennt, dass eine der Verbindungen kurz vor der Dekompression steht. Janeway lässt das Bild auf den Schirm legen und sie sehen, wie einige Trümmer abfallen. Janeway befiehlt Paris die Andockklammern zu lösen und die Voyager wegzufliegen. Allerdings klemmen die Klammern und Paris bekommt sie nicht frei. Akt V: Trennung Tuvok meldet, dass die Schilde immer schwächer werden und die Superstruktur in drei Minuten kollabieren wird. Chakotay fragt, was passiert, wenn sie dann immer noch angedockt sind. Janeway lässt das Schiff lösen. Janeway ruft nun das Varro-Schiff und erkundigt sich nach deren Status. Jipeq berichtet, dass Tal das Wachstum der Parasiten mit einem Polaronstoß verlangsamen konnte, aber die Verbindungen werden immer schwächer. Laut Tal brauchen sie noch mindestens zwei Minuten um die betroffenen Segmente zu evakuieren. Tom Paris macht die Andockkontrollen derweil wieder funktionsfähig und Chakotay will bereits abdocken. Jedoch schlägt Kim vor, dass sie angedockt bleiben und ihr strukturelles Integritätsfeld auf das Varroschiff ausweiten. Dadurch würden seiner Meinung nach, die Varro genügend Zeit bekommen, um alle Segmente zu evakuieren. Tuvok entgegnet jedoch, dass keines der beiden Schiffe eine Explosion überstehen würde, wenn sie sich in diesem Feld befinden. Der Captain entscheidet, dass sie hier bleiben und befiehlt Torres die gesamte verfügbare Energie in das strukturelle Integritätsfeld zu leiten und auf das Varroschiff auszudehnen. thumb|Derran Tal lässt das Generationenschiff zerfallen. Dort meldet Derran Tal Jipeq, dass die Voyager ihre Schilde ausgedehnt hat und meint spöttisch, dass die Galaxie gar nicht so feindselig sei, wie er glaube. Kurze Zeit später hat sie alle Verbindungen gelöst und fordert Jipeq auf, der Voyager zu signalisieren, dass sie wegfliegen soll. Jipeq will stattdessen jedoch einen weiteren Polaronstoß initiieren, um die Parasiten zu vernichten. Derran Tal erklärt, dass es dafür zu spät sei und er nur die Voyager mitsamt ihrem Schiff vernichten wird. Sie bittet ihn, sie weiterziehen zu lassen. Da tritt er von der Konsole zurück und Tal ruft die Voyager. Sobald sie die Nachricht erhalten haben, dass alles geschafft sei, löst Paris die Andockklemmen und fliegt die die Voyager in letzter Minute weg. Schließlich gelingt die Trennung. Trotzdem bleibt der größte Teil der Besatzung zusammen. Nun muss Harry von Derran Abschied nehmen. Harry Kim betritt Tals Quartier und verabschiedet sich. Sie fragt, wie er sich fühlt. Beide beschreiben ihren Zustand als liebeskrank. Kim fragt, ob sie mit diesem Zustand zurechtkommen werde. Tal erklärt, dass die Varro dafür eine Behandlung haben. Sie wird sich schließlich davon erholen. Dann wechselt Kim das Thema und fragt, wohin sie reichen werden. Sie zeigt ihm auf einem Monitor das Natori-System mit zwei Sternen, die in der Gravitation des jeweils anderen Sterns gefangen sind. An diesem System sind sie vor zwei Monaten in einem Parsec Entfernung vorbeigeflogen. Nun wollen sie dieses System richtig beobachten. Harry Kim ergreift nun die Hände von Tal und bittet sie, an ihn zu denken, wenn sie das nächste Mal an einem Klasse-3-Nebel vorbeikommt. thumb|Harry Kim lehnt eine Behandlung durch den Doktor ab. Zurück an Bord der USS Voyager diagnostiziert der Doktor mit seinem Tricorder bei Harry Kim einen chronischen Schlafmangel, einen Magen-Darm-Katarrh und meint, dass er sich furchtbar fühlen muss. Trotzdem verweigert Kim eine Behandlung. Dann betritt der Captain die Krankenstation und der Doktor fordert sie auf, ihm zu befehlen, seine Medizin zu nehmen, damit dieser "Unsinn" ende. Janeway fragt nach, ob Kims Leben bedroht ist, was der Doktor verneint. Da er auch ohne Medizin gesund werden kann, lässt Janeway Kim die Entscheidungsfreiheit. Der Doktor meint dazu, dass er manchmal glaubt, dass alle hier an Bord von fremden Hormonen beherrscht wurden. Dann bittet Janeway, dass der Doktor sie und Kim allein lässt. Captain Janeway spricht mit ihm, sie hat über ihre Reaktion nachgedacht. Kim meint, dass sie wie jeder andere Captain auch reagiert hat. Da setzt sich Janeway neben Kim auf das Biobett und berichtet, dass sie sich fragt, ob diese anders gewesen wäre, wenn Tom Paris über die Stränge geschlagen hätte. Sie wäre dann zwar immer noch verärgert über die Regelübertretung, aber es hätte sie nicht überrascht. Sie hat dies nicht von ihm erwartet, er war so jung, als er zu ihr kam, sie empfinde zu ihm gegenüber eine besondere Fürsorge. Kim weiß dies zu schätzen, gibt aber zu bedenken, dass dies vor fünf Jahren war und er sich verändert habe. Janeway bestätigt dies und Kim fügt hinzu, dass er vielleicht nicht mehr der perfekte Offizier ist. Janeway ergänzt, dass er stattdessen ein besserer Mann geworden ist. thumb|Harry Kim trauert Derran Tal nach. Im Kasino legt Neelix ein Handtuch beseite und meint zu Harry Kim, der immer noch im Dunkeln an einem Computer sitzt, dass er den Replikator angeschaltet gelassen hat. Dann wünscht er ihm eine gute Nacht und geht. Kurz bevor er die Tür erreicht, tritt Seven of Nine durch die Tür und Neelix fragt, ob sie etwas benötigt. Seven möchte allerdings nur Fähnrich Kim sprechen, wobei Neelix ihr viel Glück wünscht und geht. Seven meint zu Kim, dass sie sich dafür bedankt, dass er ihre astrometrischen Scans vervollständigt hat. Kim meint, dass er so wenigstens eine Beschäftigung hatte. Seven meint, dass er sich bemüht, sich von seinem emotionalen Schaden abzulenken. Kim meint, dass dies nicht funktioniert hat. Seven erwähnt, dass er eine Behandlung ablehnte. Kim meint, dass dies wohl ziemlich unlogisch sei. Seven erklärt, dass ihre Analogie vielleicht falsch war, da Liebe auch eine Quelle für Stärke sein kann. Sie wünscht ihm gute Besserung und verlässt dann das Kasino. Harry Kim blickt derweil durch das Fenster in das Weltall hinaus. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Es sind keine Silikonparasiten, sondern Siliciumparasiten. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:The Disease (episode) es:The Disease fr:The Disease (épisode) nl:The Disease Generationenschiff, Das